


[Podfic] dear steve | written by storiesfortravellers

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Epistolary, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sound Effects, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Bucky writes Steve a letter before going back into stasis in Wakanda.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] dear steve | written by storiesfortravellers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dear steve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099943) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



> This was recorded for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020 for the Jinx challenge. Thanks to storiesfortravellers for having blanket permission to podfic.

| 

### MediaFire

  * **Format:**[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/fvzjynt26npfe24/Dear+Steve.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 2MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:02:56 



### Internet Archive  
  
---|---


End file.
